Kobe Bryant
Kobe Bryant Names/Nicknames: Kobe 'Bean' Bryant, The Black Mamba Roleplay Origin: Kobe Bryant showed up from the ground one day. It was the ground 100 yards from the inn. He attempted to knock on the door but left do to a huge fight. He then dug a massive and complex tunnel system under the island that has unexplored areas within it. Personality: '''He is often serious and also polite much of the time. Despite this he doesn't like to back down from a fight ever. His mentality is to win. In high pressure situations he enters a special state in his mind which allows him to stay calm, lose feeling, and only have his goal in his eyes. '''Abilities: '''He always has a weaponized basketball at hand. This is his only weapon. The ball feels like leather but is made from an unpopable substance found in the caves. Kobe has put poison in the ball which can poison opponents if thrown with enough force. It also functions like a regular basketball. Kobe's physical abilities include super high jumping ability (50 inch vertical) and he is very strong so he can throw powerful passes. Most of his abilities are, however, mental. He can enter a state known as the mamba mode. This mode is the other half to his mamba mentality. In this state he hears and feels nothing but what is useful to him. He stays only focused on the task ahead and has the uncanny ability to not miss any attack he throws in this mode. The other half of his mamba mentality mentioned earlier is his 6th sense. This allows him to feel when something bad is about to happen or something powerful has arrived. '''Achievements and Accolades: * 5-time NBA champion: 2000, 2001, 2002, 2009, 2010 :* 7 NBA Finals appearances: 2000, 2001, 2002, 2004, 2008, 2009, 2010 * 2-time NBA Finals MVP: 2009, 2010 * NBA Most Valuable Player: 200871617 * 2-time scoring champion: 2006, 200718 * 18-time NBA All-Star: 1998, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 20169 :* 18 consecutive selections, 13 consecutive appearances (No All-Star game in 1999 due to a league-wide lockout) :* Missed the 2010, 2014 and 2015 games due to injury * 4-time NBA All-Star Game MVP: 2002, 2007, 2009, 2011 (shared the 2009 award with Shaquille O'Neal) * 15-time All-NBA Team selection: :* First team: 2002, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013 :* Second team: 2000, 2001 :* Third team: 1999, 2005 * 12-time All-Defensive Team selection: :* First team: 2000, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011 :* Second team: 2001, 2002, 2012 * NBA All-Rookie Team selection: :* Second team: 1997 * NBA Slam Dunk Contest champion: 1997 * 17-time Player of the Month: December 2000, November 2001, January 2003, March 2004, January 2006, April 2006, December 2006, March 2007, April 2007, February 2008, April 2008, December 2008, January 2009, December 2009, March 2011, December/January 2012, February 2013 :* Player of the Month was awarded separately to Eastern and Western Conference starting from the 2001–02 season. * NBA regular season leader: :* games played: 1998–99 (50), 2007–08 (82), 2008–09 (82) :* usage percentage: 2005–06 (38.7), 2010–11 (35.1), 2011–12 (35.7) :* points: 2002–03 (2,461), 2005–06 (2,832, 7th in NBA history), 2006–07 (2,430), 2007–08 (2,323) :* points per game: 2005–06 (34.5, 8th in NBA history),31 2006–07 (31.6) :* field goals attempted: 2005–06 (2,173), 2006–07 (1,757), 2007–08 (1,690), 2010–11 (1,639), 2011–12 (1336) :* field goals made: 2002–03 (868), 2005–06 (978), 2006–07 (813) :* free throws attempted: 2006–07 (768) :* free throws made: 2005–06 (696), 2006–07 (667) * 2nd most points in a game: 81 (on January 22, 2006 vs. the Toronto Raptors) * 2x Best NBA Player ESPY Award winner: 2008, 2010 * NBA playoffs leader: :* win shares: 2001 (3.8) :* points: 2004 (539), 2008 (633), 2009 (695), 2010 (671) :* points per game: 2003 (32.1), 2007 (32.8), 2008 (30.1) :* minutes played: 2002 (833), 2004 (973) :* field goals made: 2004 (190), 2008 (222), 2009 (242), 2010 (234) :* field goals attempted: 2002 (431), 2004 (460), 2008 (463), 2009 (530), 2010 (511) :* free throws made: 2004 (135), 2008 (157), 2009 (174), 2010 (154) :* free throws attempted: 2008 (194), 2010 (183) :* steals: 2000 (32), 2009 (38) :* turnovers: 2010 (79) :* personal fouls: 2000 (89) Category:KobeBryant Category:Basketball Players Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Humans